This invention relates to drill bits and, more particularly, to earth boring drill bits used in percussion drilling. The drill bit is detachable so that it may be readily replaced when worn with the minimum amount of waste.
Since the detachable drill bit (as will be subsequently described) is designed for use in impact drilling, a typical impact drilling apparatus is shown in application Ser. No. 507,968 filed on Sept. 20, 1974, which application is incorporated by reference. However, it should be realized that other types of impact drilling apparatus may be used even though the present invention is shown in conjunction with the incorporated reference.